Daniel Pineda's Rayman Parody Casts
Cast Lists Rayman/Thomas (Rayman the UbiSoft Character and Friends) *Rayman as Thomas *Houdini as Edward *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Polokus as James *Murfy as Percy *Bubble Dreamer as Toby *Joe as Duck *Otto Psi and Romeo Patti as Donald and Douglas *Gonzo as Oliver *Admiral Razorbeard as Diesel *Ly The Fairy as Emily *Teensies 3 as Stepney *Ssssam The Snake as Toad *Teensies 1 and 2 as Bill and Ben *No. 7 Train as City of Truro *Catastrox as Bertie *Princess Peach and Daisy (from Mario) as Annetta Fish and Holly Luya *Bartender (from Tonic Trouble) as Henrietta *The Photographer as BoCo *Begoniax as Daisy *Razorwife as Mavis *Robo-Pirates, Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids as Troublesome Trucks *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Lady Hatt *The Master (from Doctor Who) as The Barber *Jafar (from Aladdin) as The Policeman *Matriarch (from Dumbo) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Percival *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Tom Tiper *Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Colin *Toad as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hoodbooms, Hoodstormers, Grim, Grim Keepers, Hoodblasters, Hoodoos, Hecklers, and Xowars as Horrid Lorries *The Pinocchio Characters as Jack and the Pack *Knaarens 1 and 2 as Max and Monty *Knaarens 3 as Bulstrode *The General as Patrick *Boss Bird as Tiger Moth *Andre as S.C.Ruffey *Brainox as Bertie *Ninjaws as Bulgy *The Clerk (from Tonic Trouble) as Derek *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Terence *Max Maple (from Pokemon) as Trevor *Big Mama as The Chinese Dragon *Flying Blue Elf as Harold *Electoons as Coaches *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums *Jano as George *Daisy as Elizabeth *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Madge *Globox Children, Andre, and Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as The Narrow Gauge Engines *Spyglass Pirate as Smudger *Elderly Farmer (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Jem Cole *Dragon Chef as Bertram *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Freddie *Uglette as Molly *Chunky Kong (from Mario) as Harvey *The Pyramid Guy (from Tonic Trouble) as Arthur *Globette as Rosie *Tily as Lady *Count Razoff as Spencer *Robot Dinosaur as Diesel 10 *Axel and Foutch as Arry and Bert *Henchman 800 and 100 as Splatter and Dodge *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Murdoch *Serguei as Hector *Firefly as Flora *Platforman as Jeremy *Brainox as Billy *Sonic (from Sonic X) as Whiff *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Neville *Barney Bumble (from The Flintstones) as Dennis *Tails (from Sonic X) as Scruff *Wreck-It Ralph (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Rocky *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Hank *The Judge (from Tonic Trouble) as Flying Scotsman *Dr. Gavin (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Hiro *Aku Aku (from Crash Bandicoot) as Victor *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Kevin *Teensies 4, 5, and 6 as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Yoshi (from Mario) as Luke *Knuckles and Shadow (from Sonic X) as Den and Dart *Zombie Chickens as Ghost Engines *Knaarens 4 5 and 6 as Paxton, Norman, and Sidney *Betilla the Fairy as Belle *Fox McCloud (from Star Fox) as Flynn *Rouge (from Sonic X) as Marion *Thomas (from TTTE) as Timothy *Buizel (from Pokemon) as Porter *Donkey Kong (from Mario) as Samson *Link (from Link and Zelda) as Phillip *Parappa (from Parappa the Rapper) as Gator *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Sailor John *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Skiff *Ganon (from Link and Zelda) as Vinnie Rayman/TUGS (LIMBLESSES) *Rayman as Ten Cents *Globox as Big Mac *Houdini as OJ *Polokus as Top Hat *Clark as Warrior *LacMac as Hercules *Murfy as Sunshine *Sam the Snake as Grampus *The Judge (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Star *Admiral Razorbeard as Zorran *Teensies 1 and 2 as Zip and Zug *Axel and Foutch as Zebedee and Zak *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Zero *Uglette as Lillie Lightship *Otto Psi and Romeo Patti as Frank and Eddie *Ly The Fairy as Sally Seaplane *Baby Globox 1 as Lord Stinker *Carmen the Whale as Pearl *Tarayzan as Puffa *No. 7 Train as The Goods Engine *The Talking Elephant (from Tonic Trouble) as Izzy Gomez *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey and Grolem 13 as Burke and Blair *Henchmen 800 and 1000 as The Pirates *Bzzit as Billy Shoepack *Photographer as Fire Chief *Count Razoff as Bluenose *Joe as Sea Rouge *Gonzo as Boomer *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *The Musician as Coast Guard *Cookie as The Messenger *Ninjaws as Nantucket *Reflux as Johnny Cuba *Bubble Dreamer as Old Rusty *Big Mama as Kraka Toa *The Teensies as The Shrimpers *The Pyramid Guy (from Tonic Trouble) as Little Ditcher *Person 10 (from Tonic Trouble) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Mighty Mo *Umber as Big Mickey *Andrew as Jack *Robot Dinosaur as Ghostly Galleon *Zombie Chickens as White Fleet *Begoniax as The Duchess *Razorwife as Princess Alice *Betilla the Fairy as SS Vienna Rayman/Snow White (Ly White and The Seven Characters) *Ly The Fairy as Snow White *Photographer as Prince Charming *Razorwife as The Evil Queen *Count Razoff as The Huntsman *The Pharmacist (from Tonic Trouble) as The Magic Mirror *Houdini as Doc *Globox as Grumpy *Clark as Happy *Polokus as Sleepy *Tarayzan as Bashful *Rayman as Sneezy *Murfy as Dopey *Reflux as The Wicked Witch *Axel and Foutch as The Vultures *Plankton (from Spongebob) as Raven *and more Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The TUGS Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi Rayman/Toad Patrol (Limbless Patrol) *Ly The Fairy as Beauty Stem *Rayman as Fur Foot *Clark as Puff Ball *Murfy as Panther Cup *LacMac as Slippery Toad *Polokus as Mistle Toad *Joe as Earth Star *Admiral Razorbeard as Erberus *The Robot Dinosaur as Meda *Uglette as Cleo the Skunk Rayman/An American Tail (An Limbless Tail) * Rayman as Fievel Mousekewitz * The Magician as Papa Mousekewitz * Betilla The Fairy as Mama Mousekewitz * Ly The Fairy as Tanya Mousekewitz * Baby Globox 1 as Yasha Mousekewitz * Clark as Henri * Globox as Tiger * Uglette as Miss Kitty * Polokus as Honest John * Carmen as Gussie Maushimer * Admiral Razorbeard as Warren T. Rat/Cat * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Digit * Count Razoff as Cat R. Waul * Andre as Chula * LacMac as Wylie Burp * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Tony Toponi * Suzie (from Tonic Trouble) as Bridget * and more Rayman/Pinocchio (Rayman) * Rayman as Pinocchio * Murfy as Jiminy Cricket * Clark as Geppetto * Ly The Fairy as The Blue Fairy * Baby Globox 1 as Figaro * Bembette as Cleo * Polokus as Honest John * The Magician as Gideon * Admiral Razorbeard as Stromboli * Globox as The Wicked Coachman * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Lampwick * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Alexander * Jano as Lampwick as a Donkey * Reflux as Monstro The Whale (For Give A Little Whistle) * AiAi as Shrek * Tails as Donkey * Sonic as Jackie Chan * Tillie as Princess Suzy * Woody as The Grinch * Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink * Agent Ed as Wakko * Rayman as Stitch * Casey Jr as Yakko * Johnny as Puffin * Tracy as Phoon * Tootle as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Montana as Skipper (For Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's Transformation) * Crash Bandicoot as Mike * Aku Aku as Sulley * Chunky Kong as Nostalgic Guy with Glasses * Crunch Bandicoot as Genie * Ash as Spongebob Squarepants * Brock as Squidward Tentacles * Tommy as Bloo * Chuckie as Mac Category:Daniel Pineda